Persons with physical disabilities are often enabled to drive by converting a van or similar vehicle to accommodate the particular mobility device (wheelchair) being used. For example, some systems enable the wheelchair to maneuver right up to a driving position behind the steering wheel and there be securely locked in place, the driver then operating the vehicle still seated in his wheelchair. In other cases, the vehicle's OEM seat is remounted atop a seat transfer base. The driver maneuvers his wheelchair up close to the seat and seat transfer base combination and, using controls on the seat transfer base, moves the seat to a desired position next to his wheelchair so that he can then most effectively slide himself from the wheelchair seat to the vehicle seat. The same seat transfer base controls are then used to move the vehicle seat back to its home position, facing forward and proximal to the steering wheel. Able bodied drivers can readily use this seat/seat transfer base combination wherein the vehicle's pedals (i.e. gas and brake pedals) are unchanged and are accessible just as in a similar and unmodified vehicle. For some drivers, however, who do not have full control over their lower limbs, it is preferable that the pedals be deactivated or access thereto be restricted so that the pedals cannot be inadvertently activated. Such deactivation or restriction would inhibit use by an able bodied driver. What is desired is mechanism for use with a vehicle seat transfer base that selectively inhibits activation of the vehicle's pedals.